


Пёс и Волчица

by gm2933



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Пёс и Арья едут в Королевскую Гавань вместе, но каждый со своей собственной целью





	Пёс и Волчица

Болота остались позади, когда они пересекли Перешеек, однако в сапогах Пса всё ещё хлюпала грязь — пигалица, как он её все ещё называл про себя, — сказала, что им стоит сделать небольшую остановку для того, чтобы поймать пару рыбин на ужин. 

— Смотри, как бы озёрные засранцы не засадили стрелу в твой тощий зад, — проворчал Пёс, спешиваясь. Пара неосторожных шагов — и сапоги его наполнились болотной грязью и тиной, что отнюдь не сделало его настроение лучше. 

— Я бы на твоём месте больше переживала за свой собственный. Ты здоровый, в тебя проще попасть, а ещё ты стал старый и неповоротливый, — чуть насмешливо ответила Арья, выгибая бровь. Пёс фыркнул, но промолчал. Пусть говорит, что хочет. К тому же, она не так давно умудрилась пырнуть главного синеглазого ублюдка валирийской сталью, за что ей можно было простить многое, если не всё.

Пёс пытался узнать, как же ей это удалось, на что она только загадочно ответила:

— Тихая, словно тень. Так меня учил Сирио Форель, первый клинок Браавоса, когда я ещё была маленькой Арьей Старк.

— Была? 

На это уже ничего не ответила сама Арья. Даже не верилось, что когда-то она действительно была всего лишь маленькой нескладной девочкой, которая называла себя мальчиком Арри. Пёс не говорил об этом вслух, но он даже был немного рад, что Арья увязалась за ним. В Королевскую Гавань путь был неблизкий, а с пигалицей они когда-то проделали вместе немало лиг, даром, что тогда она мечтала размозжить ему голову камнем, да и бросила его потом подыхать от ран, не оказав последней милости. Но всё-таки компания Арьи была приятней всех прочих. Любого другого спутника Пёс, пожалуй, послал бы в пекло. 

Ночи становились холоднее, и снег лежал даже южнее Перешейка, поэтому, когда до ближайшего постоялого двора оставалось несколько лиг, а солнце уже клонилось к закату, они оставались ночевать в лесу, прижимаясь друг к другу под влажным мехом, чтобы сохранить тепло. 

— И почему же ты отказала своему новоиспечённому лордику? — спросил как-то Пёс, когда они ели хорошо прожаренного на огне кролика, запивая его густым тёмным элем. Арья вскользь упоминала об этом, да и Пёс сам уже знал. Несложно было догадаться, о чём думает Джендри, глядя на Арью преданными глазами. 

— Никогда не планировала становиться леди, — ответила Арья, небрежно вытирая рукавом жир с губ. — В конце концов, ты-то тоже отказался от посвящения в рыцари.

— Я уже говорил об этом твоей сестре, которая сама тогда была маленькой глупой пташкой. Псы не дают клятв, но они вернее многих людей, которые эти клятвы приносят. Да и не создан я для рыцарства. 

— Как и я не создана для того, чтобы быть женой и матерью. 

— Поэтому ты решила вместо замужества убить ту золотоволосую суку, которая называет себя королевой? 

— Потому что я — волчица, а не ряженная в шелка неженка. Серсея заслужила своей участи не меньше, чем Фреи. Зима идёт к её порогу. 

«Зима уже давно пришла, девочка», — подумал Пёс. 

Той самой ночью Пёс не мог спокойно спать рядом с Арьей. Когда она тесно прижалась к нему, он почувствовал, как тянет в паху и как тяжелеет член. Неведомый побери это всё! Мысли крутились вокруг Арьи и Джендри. Пёс представлял, как этот кузнец скользит загрубевшими пальцами по гладкой девичьей коже, как губы его обхватывают её твёрдые соски, и руки опускаются всё ниже, касаясь нежных складок рядом с её маленькой щёлкой, как он толкается в горячую влагу, медленно скользит внутри. Думал о приглушённых стонах, о дрожащем пламени свечи, в отблесках которого извивались на мехах потные тела. 

Он никогда не представлял себя на месте Джендри. Было в этом нечто противоестественное, потому что Пёс до сих пор относился к Арье по-отечески, несмотря даже на стоящий как грёбаная мачта хрен. И он бы никогда себе такого не позволил, даже если бы Арья дала повод. Но он знал, что такого никогда не случится.

Она действительно была для него почти как дочь, которой у него никогда не было, да и не будет — Пёс знал, что готов отдать собственную жизнь ради уничтожения чудовища, приходящегося ему старшим братом. Не только ради себя самого: ради всех, кто пострадал от его руки.

Поймав себя на этой мысли, Пёс выругался — седьмое пекло, когда он успел стать благородным рыцарем, которых всегда презирал? Во всём виновата темнота, холодный лес и бессонница. 

Час призраков, час совы, час волка... Ночь ползла медленно, как улитка.

Он вылез из-под тёплого меха, грубовато подоткнув его под бок Арьи. Она всегда спала чутко, но тогда даже не проснулась. Неужели настолько ему доверяет? Наивная. Но он остался рядом и до самого рассвета просидел у костра, ворочая угли и не давая ему погаснуть.

Спустя почти две недели пути до Королевской Гавани оставалось совсем ничего. Они ехали по Королевскому тракту вдоль Черноводной, и сердце билось спокойно и ровно. Арья стала ещё более неразговорчива. Подумать только — а когда-то эту пигалицу было просто не заткнуть. Но очень многое изменилось с тех пор — не только Арья, но и, пожалуй, он сам, прошедший через смерть. 

— Тебе страшно? — неожиданно спросила она. 

— Я ничего не боюсь, — соврал Пёс. Это была ложь. Огонь — вот чего он боялся с шестилетнего возраста, после того, как брат сжёг ему половину лица над жаровней. Даже сейчас, когда заглянул в синие глаза самой смерти.

— Ты действительно никогда не боялся умереть? — легко спросила Арья. Она, как и всегда, смотрела на него прямо, нисколько не смущаясь его уродства, которое пугало многих людей. 

— Все люди должны умереть, — откликнулся Пёс. — Так чего бояться? Все мы окажемся в руках Неведомого, так или иначе. Ты тоже говорила, что смерть тебе не страшна.

— Валар моргулис, — согласилась Арья, и лицо её вновь стало каким-то отрешённым.

«Верно, — думал Пёс. — Да и моя жизнь никогда не стоила и ломаного гроша, чтобы ей дорожить».

Но единственное, в чём Пёс был уверен сейчас, когда они почти добрались до столицы, так это в том, что он не позволит Арье умереть. Это меньшее, что он, Сандор Клиган, прозванный Псом, мог сделать для неё. _Обязан_ был сделать.


End file.
